


How Could You Not?

by bssabrzs



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bssabrzs/pseuds/bssabrzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An argument leads to a pivotal moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could You Not?

"I take you to nice restaurants! I buy you nice things!" Steven yelled at the top of his voice. "The sushi place, the cuff links with your initials..." he began to rattle off, exasperation showing through the way his brows creased.

"I don't want those things. I don't care what you buy me, _idiota_ " Xabi replied, approaching Steven with a steady stride. "I want _you_ " he said, hands shoving the captain's chest, causing Steven to stumble slightly. "I want your time" Xabi gestured to his watch-less wrist. Steven knew immediately that Xabi didn't measure time in receipts or valet parking but in the infinite minutes where a glance lasted days and summarized years of their relationship in a second.

Still shocked by Xabi pushing him, Steven realized in that moment that he had been treating Xabi just as he had his ex-wife. 'When all else fails, throw money at it, right?' he often told himself. Alex loved to brag to her friends, showing off how much Steven "loved" her by the new cars and designer dresses. He knew Xabi didn't brag but thought the pain of distance was eased by the other midfielder having a memento to look at with, what he hoped was, a warm smile while in a hotel timezones away.

"I'm sorry" Steven said with less than half the volume he had moments before. "I... I didn't know... I didn't know what you wanted" he admitted with a sigh.

"How could you not?" Xabi questioned with sad eyes and a hopeless shrug, his arms falling to his sides in surrender as he sighed. Steven put one hand on his hip, his leg straight with a face of defeat as it suddenly hit him. The second realization of the argument. That he didn't know Xabi as well as he thought and perhaps didn't understand the relationship either. Steven knew that in that crucial moment, his next words would decide their fate.

He took a deep breath, softened his stance and finally spoke.  


**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable persons, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are fictional. The author(s) is/are in no way associated with said person(s) being depicted. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.


End file.
